The new member of the Baker family
by JesusPS3
Summary: Kate, will give birth to a baby that will be a girl, therefore, now will be 13 bakers, Mike feels that his parents no longer listen to him and do something. Find out what will happen in this story
1. The beggining

It was a normal day at the Baker house, the children were playing, Nigel, Kyle, Jessica, Kim and Mark played to the farm animals, Mike, Jake and Sarah were on a skateboard track, Henry was in a music contest, Lorraine was watching the television, Charlie was on his computer talking to Beth and Nora, he was not, he went on a trip to Canada for a month.

Well, for Tom and Kate, it was not such a normal day, Kate was pregnant again, after Nigel and Kyle 5 years ago, this time, the baby will be a girl who still did not have a perfect name for her, then, a day, Tom and Kate gathered all their children, except Nora who was elsewhere.

"Children, we have to tell you something very important," said Tom.

Jake said "It's another move, right?"

Kate replied "No, it's something more important, I hope you agree with what I and your father will tell everyone."

Tom said, "Well, you are the twelve children here" they all they affirmed, "Well, now, it will not be twelve anymore, now it will be thirteen."

"WHAT!" They all said.

Kate said, "What happens, is that now, I'm going to give birth to a baby."

Sarah said jealously, "A baby? Babies are annoying, they cry all day for no reason and they poop on their diapers."

Charlie replied to Sarah, "You were like that when you were a baby, I was like that when I was a baby."

Tom said, "Exactly Sarah, there's no need to complain, here the point is that maybe the baby's crib is next to one of her rooms."

Everyone began to complain and get angry, Tom calmed them down and said, "Well, maybe you guys are not getting used to it right now, but in a while you're going to start liking them."

Kim said, "I do not want her to be in my room."

Kate said, "We'll see it, sweetie, now let's leave it like that."

Henry said, "The baby is a boy or a girl?"

Kate said, "It's a girl, she'll be the sixth daughter in this family."

Nigel and Kyle were happy, since they wanted to have a younger sister, being the youngest of the house.

The rest left, a little annoyed by the news, especially Mike, Kim, Jake, Sarah and Lorraine, since they would not be twelve Bakers anymore, now they would be thirteen.

Nigel and Kyle and Charlie, were the only ones who stayed, since they wanted to give the baby a name.

Kate said, "Well, what would we call the baby?"

Nigel said, "Helen, Dora, Jane, Lynn and Morgan, they would be nice names."

Charlie said, "I think we could call it Kathy, Gaby, Luna, Megan, Emily or Lily, they're good names in my opinion."

Kyle said "What if we call him Roy?", They all laughed and Nigel replied "It's a boy's name, fool, it's going to be a girl."

Kate said, "I think we should call her Emily, it's very good name.", "Okay, Emily Baker!" they all said.

Nora was telephoned to that news from her parents, she was glad to have another brother Baker.

* * *

Wait for the next chapter, it will be the baby's baby shower, Emily Baker :)


	2. The Baby Shower

8 months later...

* * *

It was Sunday morning, Tom and Kate Baker were preparing the baby shower of their next daughter Emily Baker with Nora's help, the Shenks, several of Kate's friends and several of Tom's friends were invited. Jake and Sarah were together cooking muffins with chocolate and strawberry cream, popcorn, cookies, donuts, among others. Lorraine was thinking about what toys she could give Emily, her next sister, when she was little. Henry went with Charlie to Walmart to buy a soft drink, disposable glasses and plates, hot dog breads, sausages, among others. Mike was alone in his room, angry that they gave more importance to his sister Emily than to him, he did not help in almost anything, except to put the tables and chairs ready.

"Rays, everything for that ugly baby does no one not pay attention to me like before, I really hate her, I hate her, I just hope that Jake, the only one who keeps paying attention to me, does not forget me when that baby girl will be born", said Mike angrily.

Jake went up to Mike's room to see how he was, because since he finished breakfast he did not come down or help.

"Mike, brother, are not you going to cook with me?" Jake said with a serious look

"No, I do not want to, it's just going to be for that silly Emily," replied Mike jealous

"Mike, Dad told me that if you did not help, they would punish you until Emily is born, do not you really want to cook?" Said Jake

"Leave me alone, I want to be alone!" Replied Mike putting his face on the pillow

"Dad also said that if you did not help, you will not be able to eat everything there is," Jake said.

Mike was surprised and said, "Seriously, can all the family and guests eat anything?"

"Of course, we will make chocolate and strawberry muffins, popcorn, donuts and ...

Before Jake finished speaking, Mike went running to see what he could help, Jake went down after, Mike along with Sarah and Jake prepared cookies, donuts, among others. Charlie, who went to Walmart with Henry, gave Mike a Hershey's so that he would be happy, because Mike was angry for 1 hour and a half, even so Mike did not stop being jealous to Emily, although with Jake and Charlie he was the envy was gone at that moment.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and the Shenks had arrived, the parents had two packs of diapers, a purple blanket and some clothes, Dylan was carrying gifts, which had toys for Emily and a rattle, Dylan went to play with Mike, Jake and Sarah to a video game that Jake had, half an hour later Kate's friends and friends of Tom they arrived, among the gifts were a stroller, stuffed animals, more diapers, a doll, a cradle, among others.

"Hi Kate, we're here to celebrate your next daughter," said one of Kate's friends.

"Sure, you can pass," Kate said as her friends entered and left the gifts on the altar, along with Tom's friends.

The party started at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, everyone was playing very funny things, well, for Mike not so much, after lunchtime began, Mike wanted to eat mainly the chocolate muffins and popcorn, but first he had to eat something like a salad, soup or scrambled eggs, otherwise I could not eat anything from there. Mike chose the soup, took it all and ate about 2 muffins and a bag of popcorn.

It was half the party, when Kate's friends said

"Your baby will be very wonderful", "She will be the best daughter you will have", "She is very pretty" and "She will be very beautiful, a princess". Mike when he heard those words, he became very disappointed and embarrassed, then went to his room and began to cry uncontrollably, Sarah saw Mike up the stairs, she went to Mike's room, she saw her little brother crying on his pillow and said.

"Hey, what's wrong Mike?" Said Sarah looking calmly

"My mom does not love me anymore, all because of Emily" Mike said sobbing

"As?" Said Sarah

"They no longer listen to me, they hate me, they see me as an ugly, loser, silly and useless child and that baby is seen as their princess and me nothing, that's why I hate Emily" said Mike

"Oh, Mike" Sarah said and hugged Mike and then said "They do not treat you like this, they do not hate you, it's just that you have to give Emily a chance for a while because she's going to be born in a month", Sarah had already accepted Emily and her way of being like all babies.

"They hate me, they hate me, that's all" Mike said as he cried softly

"They do not hate you, when you were born I felt envious of you at first, but then I saw you in a different way and I started to love you" Said Sarah while she continued to hug Mike, finally kissed her on the cheek and gave her another bag of popcorn, Mike ate them and rested. Finally the Baby Shower ended and the family collected everything.

* * *

Here ends the chapter, I'm sorry if it took me a long time, it's that I had to make several ideas so that it will look good, well, that's all, bye.


End file.
